WestCOT (Theme Park)
WestCOT is the third of four Theme Parks at Niagara Disneyland Resort. It was essentially a replica of EPCOT Centre, California Adventure & Tokyo Disneysea, and was dedicated to the celebration of human achievement, namely technological innovation and international culture. The park was represented by SpaceStation Earth, a larger version of the geodesic sphere Spaceship Earth featured at EPCOT Center. Dedication To all who come to this place of joy, hope and friendship, welcome. WestCOT Center is inspired by Walt Disney's creative genius. Here, human achievements are celebrated through imagination, The seas & oceans, a place of wonder & adventure the wonders of enterprise, and concepts of a future that promises new and exciting benefits for all. May WestCOT Center entertain, inform and inspire. And, above all, may it instill a new sense of belief and pride in man's ability to shape a world that offers hope to people everywhere & inspire the hearts and minds of all of us who share the Planet Earth. Areas WestCOT is divided into seven themed areas. Future World Future World, consists of a variety of pavilions that explore innovative aspects and applications including technology and science. Future World also serves as the park's main entrance and features the park's iconic landmark, Spaceship Earth, a large geodesic spherestructure which houses a themed attraction inside. Originally, each pavilion of Future World featured a unique circular logo which was featured on park signage and the attractions themselves. The logos, including that of WestCOT itself, have been phased out over recent years, but some remnants are still scattered throughout the park; the pavilions are now instead identified by name and recognized by the main attraction(s) housed inside. World Showcase World Showcase, is a large area reminiscent of a permanent world's fair containing 21 pavilions, each themed and dedicated to represent a specific country. The pavilions surround the World Showcase Lagoon, a large manmade lake located in the center of World Showcase with a perimeter. Mysterious Island Mysterious Island is a "port-of-call" within Mount Prometheus, the giant volcano that is the park's centerpiece and most prominent feature. It relies heavily on the storytelling of Jules Verne and, specifically, the mythology of the volcano fortress mentioned several times in the books called "Vulcania". The Mount Prometheus ride employs technology similar to Epcot's Test Track. The smallest "port of call", it nevertheless holds two of the more popular attractions: "Journey to the Center of the Earth", a thrill ride, and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", a dark ride. While appearing to be a volcano on the water, Mysterious Island is not an island at all; it is built into the side of Mount Prometheus, which is part of the show building of the five attractions. The architecture in this port is of Victorian style, as the Jules Verne novels featured here all take place in this era. American Waterfront This "port of call" represents the northeastern seaboard of the United States in the early 20th century. It features two themed areas, an "Old Cape Cod" section, and a "New York Harbor" section with an elaborate backstory. This land is dominated by the large passenger ship, SS Columbia, which is usually the site for various shows and events. A restaurant is also located within the ship. Guests have the option of riding the area's "Big City Vehicles" which roam the streets of this area. It also features the 2 ft 6 in (762 mm) gauge WestCOT Electric Railway, which takes passengers from The American Waterfront to nearby Port Discovery. This port is the site for many of the park's live entertainment, among them are the shows staged at the Broadway-themed theater which currently plays the show "Big Band Beat", which features 1940's style swing jazz performed by a 12-piece band, as well as 20 singers/dancers. The port's most popular attraction is a Japanese version of The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror with english version, an elaborately themed free-fall E-ticket ride with a unique storyline which is markedly different from other incarnations of the same ride. Paradise Pier Paradise Pier is themed as an idealized version of popular coastal boardwalks, such as the Santa Monica Pier and the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. The Paradise Garden Grille and the Boardwalk Pizza and Pasta are two restaurants in the district that are connected by an outdoor, shaded seating area built around a gazebo in which bands play daily. The district's attractions, such as California Screamin' (a launched steel roller coaster built to appear as a classic wooden coaster) resemble the timeless amusement park rides found at many boardwalks. Sun Wheel is a 160-foot (49 m)-tall Ferris wheel overlooking Paradise Bay, a large body of water that dominates the Paradise Pier area. A hydrotechnic show, performed nightly on the waters of Paradise Bay (using fountains, projection, and flame effects) and showcases a series of vignettes from numerous Disney, Studio Ghibli and Pixar films. Lost River Delta Located at the back of the park, the dominant structure in this "port of call" is the ruins of an ancient Aztec pyramid which houses the dark thrill ride, Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull. Also located in the Lost River Delta is the WestCOT Steamer Line which transports guests back to Mediterranean Harbor, 'Mystic Rhythms', a live theatrical show that takes place in an abandoned hangar that has been reclaimed by the jungle, and Raging Spirits, a looping roller coaster situated in the ruins of an ancient ceremonial site. Live Entertainment & Nighttime entertainment In addition to the attractions, WestCOT provides live entertainment throughout the park. Most of the mentioned entertainment is not offered daily, but only on selected days of the week, or selected periods of the year. & nights for nightitme shows. 'Future World entertainment ' *'Fountain of Nations,' an elaborate fountain that performs to music every 15 minutes. *'A Whole New World: a Nighttime Spectacular of Disney Fantasy, '''is a fireworks and projection mapping show. A Whole New World featuring fireworks launched from backstage areas and from selected locations within the park, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented in a Disney park. During the show, video, Fireworks, Fountains images & other effects are projected on Spaceship Earth, the buildings along World Showcase & American Waterfront, The Volcano, & Paradise Pier. The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, and other effects, & is the same show as in Disney in the Stars in Hong Kong Disneyland. 'World Showcase entertainment' *'IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth,' A nightly fireworks and laser show that tells a story encompassing the creation of Earth to celebrating the people of the world. *'A Whole New World: a Nighttime Spectacular of Disney Fantasy, is a fireworks and projection mapping show. A Whole New World featuring fireworks launched from backstage areas and from selected locations within the park, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented in a Disney park. During the show, video, Fireworks, Fountains images & other effects are projected on Spaceship Earth, the buildings along World Showcase & American Waterfront, The Volcano, & Paradise Pier. The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, and other effects, & is the same show as in Disney in the Stars in Hong Kong Disneyland. *'IllumiNations, ' is a night time show performed nightly at WestCOT. The show utilizes fireworks, pyrotechnics, laser lights, fountains, and fire to create a visual production on the park's World Showcase Lagoon. '''World Showcase Live and Musical Entertainment Mexico * Mariachi Cobre, mariachi band Norway * Spelmanns Gledje*, Norwegian folk music China * Si Xian*, traditional Chinese music played on authentic instruments * Dragon Legend Acrobats*, group of young Chinese acrobats * Jeweled Dragon Acrobats, group of young Chinese acrobats Germany * Oktoberfest Musikanten, dinner theater Italy * Sergio, juggler * Lou E. G.*, mime, comedian, magician, street performer * Rondo Veneziano*, Electronic Classical Music Group * Nova Era*, Electronic Classical Music group (now at Downtown Disney) * Imaginum A statue Act* Living statue act The American Adventure * Voices of Liberty, a cappella choir singing traditional American songs * Spirit of America Fife & Drum Corps * American Vybe*, contemporary a cappella group performing American R&B, Jazz, and Swing Japan * Matsuriza, Taiko drummers * Miyuki*, candy artist Morocco * MoRockin*, Arabic rhythms fused with rock n' roll * Restaurant Marrakesh, Traditional Moroccan music and dance inside restaurant France * Serveur Amusant, the comical waiter United Kingdom * British Invasion*, a live stage British rock-and-roll show * The Fab Four, a '60s British rock-and-roll revival * The British Revolution, a British rock band playing hits from the '60s to the the future * The Hat Lady, pianist in the Rose 'n Crown Pub * Jason Wethington, Magician, appearing at the Rose and Crown Pub Canada * Off Kilter*, a Celtic and Canadian rock band Africa * Mariachi Cobre, mariachi band Austraila * Spelmanns Gledje*, Norwegian folk music Brazil * Oktoberfest Musikanten, dinner theater Egypt * Sergio, juggler * Lou E. G.*, mime, comedian, magician, street performer * Rondo Veneziano*, Electronic Classical Music Group * Nova Era*, Electronic Classical Music group (now at Downtown Disney) * Imaginum A statue Act* Living statue act * Greece * Voices of Liberty, a cappella choir singing traditional American songs * Spirit of America Fife & Drum Corps * American Vybe*, contemporary a cappella group performing American R&B, Jazz, and Swing New Zealand * Matsuriza, Taiko drummers * Miyuki*, candy artist India * MoRockin*, Arabic rhythms fused with rock n' roll * Restaurant Marrakesh, Traditional Moroccan music and dance inside restaurant Moscow * Serveur Amusant, the comical waiter United Kingdom * The British Invasion*, a '60s British rock-and-roll revival * The British Revolution, a British rock band playing hits from the '60s to the early '90s * The Hat Lady, pianist in the Rose 'n Crown Pub * Jason Wethington, Magician, appearing at the Rose and Crown Pub Canada * Off Kilter*, a Celtic and Canadian rock band Future World Future World consists of a variety of pavilions that explore innovative aspects and applications including technology and science. Future World also serves as the park's main entrance and features the park's iconic landmark, Spaceship Earth, a large geodesic spherestructure which houses a themed attraction inside. Originally, each pavilion of Future World featured a unique circular logo which was featured on park signage and the attractions themselves. The logos, including that of Epcot itself, have been phased out over recent years, but some remnants are still scattered throughout the park; the pavilions are now instead identified by name and recognized by the main attraction(s) housed inside.. Current Future World attractions: Spaceship Earth, (Presented by Siemens AG) is a ride through an eighteen-story-tall geodesic sphere, located at the front entrance of Epcot. The ride tells the history of communication, with a focus on the development of cultures and the future of technologies. * Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future is an interactive post show following Spaceship Earth showcasing many "virtual reality" games. * The Timekeeper, '''was a Circle-Vision 360° show that was arranged and filmed with an actual plot and not just visions of landscapes, and the first to utilize Audio-Animatronics. The film features a cast of European film actors of France, Italy, Belgium, Russia, and England. The film was shown in highly stylized circular theaters, and featured historic and futuristic details both on the interior and exterior. * '''X, '''is a Hyper steel roller coaster at WestCOT. the lift hill is about 200 ft followed by three camelback air-time hills, two tunnels, an 164-foot-tall (50 m) overbanked banked turn, an Hammerhead turn & one helix. it can also travel to Future World & World Showcase. * '''SkyWing, '''is a 310-foot-tall swing ride at WestCOT Center. The three-minute ride features 32 suspended twin seats (64 seats altogether) spinning around a central tower. A lighting package was installed on all four WindSeekers, consisting of strips of LED lights mounted on the arms that support the swings and colored floodlights to illuminate towers from above. '''Innoventions, is located in two pavilions (Innoventions East and Innoventions West) and houses hands-on exhibitions from various science-and-technology oriented companies. * I Ellen's Energy Adventure is a show about energy and how people generate and harvest it. The show is named for its star, Ellen DeGeneres. Mission: Space (Presented by Hewlett-Packard) is a centrifuge-based ride that simulates the training required to be a member of the space program. Test Track (Presented by Chevrolet) is a high-speed ride that allows guest to design their own concept vehicles then test them on the "Sim Track" as they ride along in a "Sim-Car". Imagination!, is a pavilion that contains attractions that highlight imagination. * Journey into Imagination with Figment is a ride that encourages guests to use their senses and their imagination. * ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is an interactive post show following Journey into Imagination. The Land, is a pavilion that contains attractions that detail how we interact with our natural environment. * Living with the Land (Presented by Chiquita Brands International) takes visitors on a boat tour through a working greenhouse. * Henry Hugglemonster's Farm Tours, '''this attraction takes visitors on a tractor ride to an tour of Henry's Farm. * '''Behind the Seeds Tour - For an extra fee, an approximately 1 hour long tour of the research facility that explains what is being researched, and how the research is conducted. * Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable is a movie that shows symbiosis. The Living Seas, is one of the largest aquariums in the world. The pavilion contains two attractions: * The Seas with Nemo & Friends is a ride chronicling Nemo's epic journey, featuring projection technology that makes it appear as though Nemo, Dory, and Marlin are swimming with the live fishes. * Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive show starring Crush, the Sea Turtle, from Disney/Pixar's film Finding Nemo. CommuniCore, '''is a pavilion has dedicated to technological advance. '''Wonders of Life, '''is a pavilion to dedicated of the body of life * '''Body Wars - WestCOT's first thrill ride, a motion simulator ride taking guests on a Fantastic Voyage-like trip through the blood stream. 40 passengers could be accommodated in one of four, 26-ton simulators. * Coach's Corner - Guests can swing a bat while a professional player gives tips. * Fitness Fairgrounds - Tested guests' athletic abilities * Sensory Funhouse - Interactive playground which tested guest's sensory abilities, including an Ames room. * Wonder Cycles - Stationary bicycles with a television attached. The faster riders pedaled, the faster the video played. The bicycles would take the rider on a short tour. * Frontiers of Medicine - Listen to stories about medicine and the brain on small televisions * Audio Antics - A listening skill game which involved regular sounds and sounds that were out of place, which the listener had to figure out. Future World entertainment * Fountain of Nations, '''an elaborate fountain that performs to music every 15 minutes. Shows are presented in no particular order and include music by John Tesh, Yanni, and from hit movies. * '''Future Corps was a drum and bugle corps band which entertained guests with a high energy instrumental show. * JAMMitors, trashcan percussion band that plays daily. World Showcase World Showcase is a large area reminiscent of a permanent world's fair containing 21 pavilions, each themed and dedicated to represent a specific country. The pavilions surround the World Showcase Lagoon, a large manmade lake located in the center of World Showcase. In clockwise order, the 21 pavilions are: * Mexico * ' Norway' * ' China' * ' Germany' * ' Italy' * ' United States' * ' Japan' * ' Morocco' * ' France' * ' United Kingdom' * ' Canada' * ' Africa' * ' Australia' * ' Brazil' * ' Haiti' * ' Egypt' * ' New Zealand' * ' Moscow' * ' India' * ' Cuba' * ' Jamaica' Current World Showcase attractions & entertainment: * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth: A nightly fireworks and laser show that tells a story encompassing the creation of Earth to celebrating the people of the world. * Godspell 360: An 360 Musical Based on the Godspel According to St. Matthew, '''a nightly 360 show before IIIumiNations starts. this show is based on the Gospel According to St. Matthew & it's location is a 360 view show at World Showcase Lagoon. this show also had The Cast of Godspell, Projection mapping on Spaceship Earth, & the buildings along World Showcase, fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, and other special effects. * '''Bullet Train Tour's to World Showcase, '''is an attraction and transportation system. This attraction takes in a circle tour of World Showcase at WestCOT. * '''Agent P World Showcase Adventure, * World Showcase's Grand Carousel, '''is a pair of double-decked carousels. '''Mexico * Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros a boat ride adventure with José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Donald Duck. * Agent P World Showcase Adventure Mexico Dining: * San Angel Inn Restaurante - an indoor table-service restaurant located in the central plaza of the pavilion, the restaurant is the sibling to Mexico City's restaurant of the same name, which dates back to 1692. * La Hacienda de San Ángel - a lakeside indoor table-service restaurant. * Cantina de San Ángel - a lakeside counter-service location with casual outdoor seating. * La Cava del Tequila - a tequila bar with a vast collection of tequilas, specialty margaritas and light Mexican appetizers, hosted by tequila "connoisseurs" that interact with park guests. Located adjacent to San Angel Inn Restaurante. Mexico Shopping: * Plaza de Los Amigos, a Mexican marketplace that sells products such as sombreros, ceramics, musical instruments such as maracas, bajas and The Three Caballeros' merchandise. Mexico entertainment: * Mariachi Cobre Norway * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * Maelstrom, '''a boat ride into Norway's past and present. * '''Matterhorn Bobsleds, '''is an attraction composed of two intertwining steel roller coasters. It is modelled after the Matterhorn, a mountain in the Alps on the border with Switzerland and Italy. '''Norway Dining: * Kringla Bakeri og Kafe * Akershus Royal Banquet Hall Norway Shopping: * The Puffin's Roost Norway Entertainment: * Stave Church China * Reflections of China is a Circle-Vision 360° movie exploring China's history and scenery. * The Great Wall of China '''is an Walkthrough to the china wall to take a bird eye view of WestCOT. * '''Agent P World Showcase Adventure China Dining: * Nine Dragons, a full-service gourmet Chinese restaurant featuring traditional Chinese cuisine with a twist. * Lotus Blossom Cafe, a counter-service restaurant that serves well-known American-Chinese dishes. China Shopping: * Good Fortune Gifts, sells a variety of items including parasols, puppets, and toys. * House of Good Fortune, sells items such as housewares, tea sets, wall prints, silk robes, and porcelain goods. China Entertainment: * Dragon Legend Acrobats, a team of young acrobats who perform feats in the outdoor courtyard. Germany * Germany Model Train Display is a small model train layout that features a display of a city and tunnels around the layout's two loops. This is the only attraction in the pavilion until the opening of The American Adventure's Christmas Tree Layout. * Agent P World Showcase Adventure Germany Dining: * Biergarten Restaurant, a buffet restaurant designed to look as though Oktoberfest is being celebrated there. Schnitzel, strudel and beer offer a taste of Bavaria at the Biergarten Restaurant. It features live entertainment and beer served in one liter steins. The dining hall is actually in the entrance area for the never built boat cruise down the Rhine. * Sommerfest, a quick-service restaurant Germany Shopping: * Das Kaufhaus * Der Teddybär * Die Weihnachtsecke * Karamell-Küche * Volkskunst * Weinkeller Germany Other * Miniature Train and Village: A small outdoor model garden railway. It was originally created for the Flower and Garden Festival, but was kept due to its popularity.The trains used in the exhibit are LGB. * Glockenspiel: The clock that overlooks St. Georges Platz. * St. George: A large statue of Saint George slaying a dragon. Italy * The Leaning Tower of Pisa, '''is an observation tower attraction & Restaurant. '''Italy Dining: * Via Napoli, an authentic Italian pizzeria and restaurant, is designed to be reminiscent of the architecture in Florence, Italy. It features an open kitchen and prep area, where guests can watch their pizzas be made and cooked in one of the massive stone pizza ovens. * Tutto Gusto Wine Cellar, This intimate space seats only 96 people, and is open from 11:30 am - 9:00 pm. Designed to look like an Italian wine cellar, Tutto Gusto features stone walls and floors, rustic wood beams and brick arches. It offers an appetizer-type menu, with six sections focusing on small plates with foods from all around Italy. Various cheeses, mini panini sandwiches, pastas and seafood are just some of the choices available. Guests can select from an extensive drink menu, including more than 200 varieties of Italian wine. Italy Shopping: * Il Bel Cristallo * La Bottega Italiana * Good Fortune Gifts, sells a variety of items including parasols, puppets, and toys. * House of Good Fortune, sells items such as housewares, tea sets, wall prints, silk robes, and porcelain goods. Italy Enteratinment: * World Showcase Players * Sergio, a comedic juggler * The Ziti Sisters, a comedic troupe of female musicians United States * The American Adventure is a stage show about American history using Audio-Animatronics. * American Eagles, is a steel B&M flying roller coaster. * Model Train Display (Christmas season only) A model train layout that circles around a tall Christmas tree. * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * Statue of Liberty, '''is an walkthrough tower attraction. '''Hershey’s Chocolate World, '''Hershey's Chocolate World offers marketplace shops and restaurants, specializing in Hershey's chocolate products. The rest of Hershey's Chocolate World contains various shops selling Hershey souvenirs and chocolate, and several counter service meal locations (Dessert Creation Studio, Hershey's Courtyard Food Court, and Hershey's Ice Cream Shop). The main candy store is one of the largest stores of its kind in the world selling Hershey's products including new items not widely released, and premium chocolate brands such as Scharffen Berger Chocolate. '''Attractions Includes: * Hershey's Chocolate Tour - An Omnimover-style dark ride. This ride is an original attraction, showing a simulation of the chocolate making process. the ride has been updated numerous times. the ride features the singing cows named Gabby, Harmony and Olympia. The tour is free of charge and concludes with a free sample of a Hershey's product. A ride photo is available for purchase. This attraction is only available in Hershey Store. * Create-Your-Own Candy Bar - A factory experience attraction for all ages. Guests wear a hair-net and apron as they enter an actual manufacturing line atmosphere and will get to choose from a number of inclusion ingredients to add to their own personal chocolate bar. As the bar makes its journey down the assembly line, guests will design and personalize the package that their bar will be placed in. This attraction is replaced with the Create-Your-Own Hershey's Chocolate Wrapper in the Las Vegas version which visitors will create their own wrapper and it is wrapped in a Hershey's Bar. * Hershey Trolley Works - Most commonly spotted on the streets of Hershey is the fern green, old-fashioned trolley. the trolley, with singing conductors, departs for a round-trip tour of Hershey, pointing out historical and cultural observations along the way. Shows leave throughout the day and paid admission is required for this attraction. The 60-minute "History and Chocolate Tour" is available year round, the entertaining "Trolley Adventure" tour runs from Memorial Day to Labor Day, and the "Christmas Adventure" shows during the Christmas season. This attraction is not available in the Las Vegas version along with the Chocolate Tour. * Hershey's Chocolate Tasting Group Experience, '''Patrons learn the art of chocolate tasting as the Chocolatier guides them through an interactive discussion of chocolate lore. Guests try samples of the chocolate ranging from creamy milk to robust dark and everything in between. All attendees receive a gift. This attraction is not available in the Las Vegas version along with the Chocolate Tour and the Hershey Trolley Works. Instead,visitors can get samples when they walk in. '''United States Dining: * Liberty Inn, '''Liberty Inn serves American fare such as hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken tenders, salads, fruit plates and of course apple pie and ice cream. this cafe is outside to the Statue of Liberty. * '''Fife & Drum, '''Fife & Drum serves Turkey Legs, hot dogs and smoothies. * Funnel Cake Stand, is a free-standing booth to the right of the America Pavilion offering funnel cakes with toppings. * '''Block & Hans, '''Block & Hans is a great place to find a craft beer and a Mickey pretzel. * '''McDonalds * Hershey's Courtyard Food Court * Dessert Creation Studio * Hershey's Ice Cream Shop United States Shopping: * The "Heritage Manor Gifts", is disappointingly small. You'll find a very limited selection of shirts, bags, and basic souvenirs (ironically, most of which is made in China.) * Macy's * Hershey Store United States Entertainment: * Voices of Liberty, a cappella choir singing traditional American songs * Spirit of America Fife & Drum Corps * American Vybe*, contemporary a cappella group performing American R&B, Jazz, and Swing Japan * Agent P World Showcase Adventure Japan Dining: * Katsura Grill, is a quick-service restaurant that gives diners the option of eating indoors or outdoors and is known for its beautiful gardens. The outside of this restaurant is modeled after the strolling gardens of Katsura Imperial Villa in Kyoto, Japan, a historic landmark. Katsura Grill serves dishes such as sushi, Japanese curry, teriyaki, edamame, udon noodles, a panko-breaded chicken sandwich, and Okonomiyaki (a Japanese "pizza", with vegetables and sauce topping a pancake). Wash down your dinner with Japanese beers, wines, or sake. * Teppan Edo, guests are seated at an 8 seat white corian counter around a large grill where chefs chop, prepare and cook your meal with such skill and speed, it provides a means of entertainment to enhance your dining experience. If there are less than 8 in your party, be prepared to sit with other guests. Entrees include chicken, beef, and seafood cooked alone or in combinations with crisp vegetables served with tasty sauces, steamed rice and salad. Sushi appetizers are also available. * The Grand Castle: Legend of Dragon Mountain, '''is a Zierer multi-launching steel roller coaster. A similar ride, Verbolten at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. '''Japan Shopping: * The Mitsukoshi Department Store * The Mikimoto Store Japan Entertainment: Miyuki, * One of the unique offerings at this pavilion is live demonstrations by Miyuki, a candy artist. This art goes back over 250 years in Japan with artists creating animals or flowers from very hot, soft dough that hardens when it cools. Of the current 15 Japanese candy artists, Miyuki is the only woman. Matsuriza * Matsuriza Taiko drummers at Epcot's Japan area. * Matsuriza are traditional Taiko drummers and a Japanese Storytellers located at the base of the pagoda. Africa * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * African Cruise Tours, '''is an Jungle Cruise attraction. this attraction take you to hearts to the tour of Africa. * '''The Outpost is a small Africa-themed area that acts as an unofficial World Showcase Pavilion and includes shopping and refreshments. Africa Dining: * Boma: Flavors of Africa Africa Shopping: * African Shopper Mart Morocco * Agent P World Showcase Adventure Morocco Dining: * "Spice Road Table" focuses on a menu of "small plates." This restaurant is located right on the water, so during the day, guests can enjoy the sunshine and nighttime diners will have a great view of IllumiNations. Live entertainment will be provided, henna tattoos are offered, and guests can stop at the juice bar or merchandise shop to take home some of the flavors they enjoyed with their meal. * The "Restaurant Marrakesh" offers visitors a chance to sample the exotic cuisine of Morocco whilst enjoying Moroccan entertainment. Bastilla appetizers (meat or seafood baked in a thin pastry with vegetables or almonds), traditional coucous, a number of lamb dishes, chicken brochettes and shisk kabobs are some of the culinary delights offered here. * The Tangierine Cafe is the counter Service restaurant featuring wonderful Mediterranean specialties, salads and desserts. * The Moorish Café and Pastry Shop serves such delicacies as light crepes and Moorish pastries in addition to hot mint tea and specialty coffees. Morocco Shopping: * Souk-Al-Magreb * The "Medina Arts" * "Tangier Traders." * The "Brass Bazaar" Morocco Entertainment: * Mo'Rockin - Rock and roll music set to Arabian rhythms France * Impressions de France is a panoramic movie which visits many of France's cities and historical structures. * Agent P World Showcase Adventure France Dining: * Les Chefs de France - This is one of WestCOT's overlooked gems. Many of the tables overlook the 'streets' of France and give you a bird's eye view of the comings and goings while you enjoy your delicious meal. The tables are covered in crisp white linens, the interior is light and airy and the service is always top notch. * Monsieur Paul - This is an upscale restaurant that is only open for dinner. If 'elegance' is something you seek, this gourmet spot is one to consider. * Les Halles Boulangerie Patisserie, You'll find croissants, eclairs, mousse, quiche, souffles, tarts, cheese platters and sandwiches accompanied by French roast coffee. * L'Artisan des Glaces, is an Artisan Ice Cream and Sorbet shop. 16 different flavors are made on the premises, all with fresh ingredients - 10 ice creams (chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate, pistachio, hazelnut, caramel fleur de sel, cherry, coconute-white chocolate, coffee and profiterole) and six sorbets (strawberry, mango, lemon, pomegranate, and mixed berry). Desserts are sold by the scoop either in cups or cones. Adults may also add a liqueur to their ice cream, giving guests the option of hundreds of flavor combinations. France Shopping: * "La Maison du Vin", guests can sample wines (for a fee) and purchase their favorite French wines along with a variety of wine accessories. Maxim’s de Paris chocolates, cookies, Marat D’Avignon kitchen linens, soaps by E.Barret & Co., and Emile Henry cookware are other items offered in this store. * “Souvenirs de France” carries the typical type of French souvenir like the beret, miniature Eiffel Tower, t-shirt, and the Paris purse. The more interesting items are the many books on French artists, cities, and the language itself, and the infant toys by Latitude Enfant. All areas of the France pavilion are wheelchair accessible. Street performers and atmosphere: * Here you will also find the comedy chair climbing and balancing show "Serveur Amusant." Also adding to the themed land's atmosphere are advertisements for Disneyland Paris and souvenirs featuring it. United Kingdom * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * London Eye, is a 190-foot tall giant Ferris wheel. * London Cab Spin, '''the same ride at Hard Rock Park of London Cab Ride. * '''The Heartbeat of United Kingdom, '''Was a dark ride based on UK's music. like Moody Blues, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Queen & More. A similar ride, The Great Movie Ride, Disney Studios in Florida. '''United Kingdom Dining: * Yorkshire County Fish Shop you can enjoy your meal at a table overlooking the World Showcase lagoon. If you’d like, you can get a yard of ale at the beverage stand located outside the Rose and Crown as the perfect accompaniment to your snack. * "Rose and Crown Pub & Dining Room". Guests can feast on such specialties as cottage pie, Fish & Chips, Bangers & Mash. Finish off the meal with a delicious English trifle. A variety of beers and ales are offered in this charming little pub with the wooden flooring and pressed tin ceiling. Entertainment focuses on music - guests are encouraged to sing along and make song requests. The pub is located on the shore of the World Showcase lagoon. United Kingdom Shopping: * "The Queen's Table", ''' This shop also carries native music and books from Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Scottish or Welsh tartans and ties are found here, as well as, bagpipes and the Welsh "Love Spoon." "The Sportsmans' Shop " offers all things rugby and soccer including, clothing, balls, hats, and books. Tea lovers will not want to miss the selection of bagged and loose teas, teapots, biscuits and candy found in "The Tea Caddy". * '''The Toy Soldier, '''Sells toys and memorabilia usually associated with the UK, such as: the Beatles, Paddington Bear, and the Rolling Stones. There are also traditional wooden toys as well as Disney merchandise. * '''The Crown and Crest, '''Sells Keep Calm and Carry On merchandise, including, books, shirts, cups, and mugs. * '''HRC, '''The Historical Research Center sells coats-of-arms, swords, and other merchandise and lets you look at the history of your last name. * '''Sportsman's Shoppe, '''Sells football (i.e., professional soccer) team apparel from Manchester United, Celtic, Arsenal, Chelsea, and Liverpool Football Clubs, footballs, and books. This shop also sellsGuinness merchandise. * '''The Tea Caddy, '''Sells Twinings tea, teacups, teapots, and British confectionary. * '''UK Cart, '''Sells Disneyland trading pins, lanyards, Minnie and Mickey Mouse plush toys, shot glasses, and UK shirts. '''United Kingdom Entertainment: * British Revolution - band playing British rock music. performed British rock music covers from acts such as the Police, the Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Blur, and Led Zeppelin. * The Hat Lady - piano player in the Rose & Crown. * British Invasion, '''a '60s British rock-and-roll revival * '''Jason Wethington, Magician, appearing at the Rose and Crown Pub Canada * O Canada! is a Circle-Vision 360° movie of Canada's cities and scenery. * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * Expo Center, '''is a Pavilion based in 1967's Canada Expo 67. * '''CN Tower, '''is an observation tower attraction. * '''Runaway Canadian Mine Train, '''is an mine train roller coaster. * '''The Flying Banshee, '''is a Bolliger & Mabillard inverted roller coaster. * '''Orca Express, A Zierer family roller coaster with cars themed as Orca. Canada Dining: * Le Cellier Steakhouse - '''This sit down restaurant at the Canada pavilion is one of Disney's most requested dining venues. It's popularity combined with its small size has led to problems getting reservations. * '''Smoke's Poutine * McDonalds * Beaver Tails * La Boutique des Provinces (located in Hotel du Canada) sells Anne of Green Gables gifts, Blue Mountain pottery, along with various handcrafted souvenirs. * Popcorn Cart sells popcorn, soda, Moosehead Lager, Moosehead Light and Labatt's Blue On Draft Canada Entertainment: * Off Kilter*, a Celtic and Canadian rock band * Canadian Lumberjacks Canada Shopping: * Northwest Mercantile ''' * '''The Trading Post * The Wood Cart Totem poles: The pavilion has three native totem poles, up to 30' (9 metres) in height. Two are made of fibreglass, and one is carved out of wood. The wooden totem pole depicts three stories of the "Raven" tricking the "Sky Chief" into the release of sun, moon and stars from a chest. Gardens The Victoria Gardens which are adjacent to the Hotel du Canada are inspired by the Butchart Gardens near Victoria, British Columbia. The gardens are the largest (and most labour-intensive) of all the national pavilions. Australia * Sydney Opera House, '''is an Museum & Theater Attraction. * '''Agent P World Showcase Adventure * Sydney Tower, '''is an observation tower attraction. * '''Australia Wheel, '''is a 210-foot eccentric wheel. * '''Games of the Boardwalk, is a section of boardwalk games. * Sydney's Wild Mouse, '''is a steel wild mouse roller coaster. * '''Swings of Australia, '''is an Wave Swinger Attraction. * '''The History of Australia, '''is a Museum & stage show about Australia's history using Audio-Animatronics. * '''Australia Zoo Center, '''is a zoo attraction. '''Australia Dining: * Outback Steakhouse * Sydney Opera House Buffet Australia Shopping: * Surfer Island Store * Steve Irwin Store Brazil * Agent P World Showcase Adventure * Brazil Beaches, '''is an beach that you can go swimming, build sandcastles, playing volleyball & other activities. '''Brazil Dining: * Touro Brazilian Steakhouse Brazil Shopping: * Brazil Beachhouse Haiti * History of Haiti, '''is an museum attraction. '''Haiti Dining: * Hotel Haiti Cafe Haiti Shopping: * Haiti of History Times Egypt * The Egypt of Times, was a boat ride that shows many aspects of Egypt's life, history, and celebrations. * The Prince of Egypt, '''is a water-based dark ride. A similar ride, Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland in California. This attraction tells the true story of Moses & the Book of Exodus. * '''Egypt Mine Carts, '''is an mine car roller coaster that go in & out the pyramid. & to the town of Egypt. * '''The Cruse of the Mummy's Tomb, '''A themed area headlined by a motion-based trackless 4-D dark ride featuring Tomb exhibits. '''Egypt Dining: * Category:Niagara Disneyland Resort